


星辰与光年 番外一

by KRSRTFSSH



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRSRTFSSH/pseuds/KRSRTFSSH
Summary: 备份。正文里吉回归，两只折腾了一阵后的花好月圆！





	星辰与光年 番外一

**Author's Note:**

> 源于最近几周对DNT的某些怨念。今晚伊谢尔伦参观的糖太迟了！  
> 依然深度CP及吉厨滤镜。  
> 拉灯党初次尝试的第八字母章节。

**暖洋**

  
即使是按照恺撒与大公的意志与要求举办的从简却庄严的婚礼，因为婚礼双方的地位、性别以及法律代表意义上的特殊，整个流程也花费了一天的时间。因此，等到金发恺撒与红发大公终于乘坐着地上车回到他们熟悉的位于费沙某个自从新帝国迁都才开始出名的旅店的“寝殿”门前时，那位被无数艺术家、属下、甚至曾经对立的强敌在心底暗自赞叹，如远古地球时期绵延上千年的罗马帝国市民广场上立起的唯美雕像的金发恺撒正斜倚在红发大公宽厚的肩上，一如几千个日夜前第四次提亚马特会战结束后，优雅的伯伦希尔的舰桥上，金发的年轻上将斜靠在红发挚友的肩上，温馨如画。  
于是在随侍打开车门后，红发大公以不打扰身侧人睡眠为前提，慢慢弯腰，横抱起了金发王者，平稳地大步流星向他们的家。

终于通过虹膜识别等层层关卡后进入家门，红发大公一路径直走进卧室，将怀中人小心翼翼平放入床。正转身去拿睡衣准备替他换上，右手却被拉住。下一瞬，对自家陛下毫无防备的红发大公就被扯得跌进床里，而为了不压到身下人，在跌倒的瞬间只得撑起了双臂。于是，一双熟悉的冰蓝眼眸近在咫尺。虽说熟悉，那冷寒的浅蓝深处燃烧的炙炎却每每将自己吸入无底的深渊。激昂的，欢悦的，愤怒的，沉静的，调皮的，得意的，等等，每一种表情，红发大公都恨不得收藏进加密314道的个人仓库里永不对外开放。现在，这双眼睛里溢满了这几年罕有孩童时代时却常见的调皮，兴奋以及得意。“吉尔菲艾斯该罚哦，居然都没发现我是假装睡着的。”

“万分抱歉，陛下。臣先前并未明察圣意，不过，接下来不会了……”越来越低沉的嗓音逐渐跌入那奢豪的金色发丝铺散在枕上的天堂，耳鬓厮磨后，又淹没在浅蔷薇色形状优美的唇间。尾音盘旋在金发恺撒微微泛红的耳边经久不散。

彼此间轻柔的触碰、摩挲、碾压逐渐迷离在探入、舔舐与吮吸间灼烧心肺的喘息里，仿佛溺入深湖后怎么也汲取不够的呼吸。等到两人终于在彼此的空气里再也寻不到呼吸的间隙，早有银丝几缕从唇间滴落，牵连了胸腔里同频的心跳。

对望进彼此的眼底，看见那熟悉的蓝色里荡漾着自己，映照出同样的渴望。

金发恺撒伸手一边灵巧地解开红发大公身上繁琐礼服的领口、前胸、下腹的暗扣，一边不经意般一路轻抚而过，仿佛随春风飘落的天使之翼上轻柔的羽毛拂过正在融冰的湖面——柔暖感化了沁凉——体温萦绕了指尖。只是，当那比象牙更细白的手触到某个已经宣告热血沸腾的挺拔部位时，却忽然被另一只略带薄茧的温热的手轻易地捕捉去。“莱茵哈特大人，请让我来。”  
于是仰躺着的金发恺撒唇角勾起惑人的弧度，全身放松在软硬适当的床上，冰蓝色眼底泛起逐渐加深的幽蓝。在身上人目不转睛的注视里，这便是无声的邀请，全副交托的纵容。红发大公褪去此时已经失去意义的礼服外套，任定制的独一无二的，细节上与金发恺撒礼服遥相呼应的大公礼服随着重力自由降落在床下柔软的地毯上，几枚恺撒亲自挑选佩戴上的勋章互相碰撞出几声叮铃当啷。俯身，由金色发间的额头开始，以唇舌的温度膜拜着心中永远的天使，双手熟练地解开并卸去天使身上此时显得多余的遮蔽物。于是，重力作用下，恺撒礼服落入同款的另一礼服的怀抱，又是几声叮铃当啷。

配合着除衣的金发恺撒眼睫微微颤动，闭上眼睛后更觉得自己的皮肤在那温暖有些湿润的触碰与停顿的交错间正燃起一簇簇随时迸发并演进成燎原之势的星火。那个点火的罪魁在脖颈间拖曳出轻微的震颤后，此时正在胸前某个关键要塞及周围轻吮慢舔，仿佛有意要让火势停歇一下。然而事与愿违，感受着星火之势的人此刻只觉得皮下以及更深处热流开始不受控制地蔓延，而身侧与背后都好像通了十分微弱的电流一直窜延至四肢末端以及腹部以下某两个更为关键的要塞。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”金发恺撒一手抓住身下柔软却在此时显得微凉的床单，一手无意识地深入那个祸首的头发里，轻轻摩挲着，声音里矜持着微弱的颤抖。下一瞬，罪魁祸首停了下来，低低的轻笑传入恺撒愈发泛红的耳间。

重新居高临下望进金发恺撒似乎已经有些湿润的冰蓝色眼底，红发大公的笑意在唇角眉梢微微绽放，愈发深邃的蓝色眼底溢出让金发恺撒心跳加快的暖意，仿佛春日里舞旋起树梢上无数花瓣的清风，伴随着树下吟唱远古的游吟诗人随意撩拨着阳光下金色的里拉琴弦。“还好吗？”

“你……”金发恺撒睁开眼，在被眼前熟悉又陌生的温暖笑意吞没所有神智前，突然意识到了什么，抓过某人依然平整如初的衬衣的衣领，“为什么停下。要我下命令继续吗？”

“遵命，我的恺撒。”笑意不减，暖风拂面，红发大公继续燎原的事业。

罪魁祸首这一次一边在金发恺撒下腹以刚才的方式慢悠悠点燃圣火一边腾出手来继续对他胸前的关键要塞轻拢慢捻，于是方才遗留的热度尚未完全消散前，金发恺撒便陷入了铺天盖地席卷而来的炎火漩涡里，而身侧、脊背与四肢里残留的微弱电流也伺机而出侵占了感官所有的末梢。然而让金发恺撒突然不自禁弓起身体的，却是没有停留直接进攻起他已然有些颤巍巍的战地桥头堡的温热触感。虽然已经不是第一次感受到这种温润包裹的柔情蜜意，他依然不自觉阖上已然春意盎然得有些微红的眼，全身心体验他此生唯一占据挚友、半身、软肋等等一系列身份的另一扇羽翼带给他的心跳、热度与惬意，仿佛瞬间置身于夏日烈阳下轻微摇曳的海，暖流拂淌过全身，也渗入身体的每一条血管缠绕上每一根敏（HX）感的神经。

终于，金发恺撒在这一波波曼妙的包容与摇曳的双重攻势里抵达了喷涌而出的第一个巅峰，而那些声势浩大的夹攻也随之戛然而止。

“吉尔……菲艾斯……”有些断续的呼唤，飘入红发大公的听觉中枢时已然被翻译成有些不满的撒娇，和渴望攻势继续甚至增强的邀请。

“请再等一下，很快就好。”贴到金发恺撒已经开始有些濡湿的耳边，红发大公轻声安慰。低沉的声音却仿佛催化某些情绪的优良制剂，让金发恺撒的全身迅速泛红。

借着方才金发恺撒喷薄出的精华，以及宫内省为新婚的恺撒精心准备的某种多功能液体，注意力被眼前美景淹没的红发大公开始了最后进攻阶段的试探与布置。通过之前多次的观察和实践，红发大公对如何让战况顺利进入最佳胶着状态胸有成竹。哪里是他的天使最薄弱的要塞，哪些进攻方式能让他的天使跃然天堂最高处，哪些辅助攻击能让他的天使的脸颊沾染上最美的霞色，发出绝对不能让第三人听到的远胜于海妖塞壬的声音，这些都是吉尔菲艾斯心底隐藏得最深的秘密。没有文字或者图像，只有独占此生唯一眷恋的深念。修长有力的手指遵循着某种只有彼此协同才能演奏出的节奏，探入金发恺撒最隐秘的堡垒深处，弯起的关节摩擦过火热逐渐粘腻的通道，循序渐进巡回往复后忽然一鼓作气直捣黄龙。瞬间，仿佛要塞里的能量熔炉被点燃，金发天使再次突然弓起身体微微颤抖，眉间微蹙，浅蔷薇色的唇间溢出隐忍的天籁，而之前喷发过的热情再次昂扬了斗志迸发了激烈。

空气凝结了一秒后，总攻开始了——仿佛巴尔巴罗沙一往直前的舰身，红发大公此时汹涌的火热终于闯入了最关键的阵地，伴随着的是天使欲盖弥彰的轻哼以及阵地通道不自觉的收缩。下一秒，天使精致泛红的耳廓里窜入红发大公微微克制的一声闷哼。而金发天使浅蔷薇色的唇角勾起一个愉悦的弧度。

相互磨合着企图达到最佳位置的过程并非哪方主导的旋律，而是双方都想更完美占据彼此所有的执念同调出的协奏，如初遇起面对恶意的挑衅，浩瀚星海里面对强敌时交付彼此后背的战斗，无需过多通讯，凭着如同呼吸般本能的默契彼此互补地进退攻守退进守攻。并非预先设定，却在审时度势的瞬间明了彼此举动的目的与节奏。

在包容全身的温惬节奏与旋律里，金发恺撒沉沦了。仿佛身处伯伦希尔安静的舰桥上，所有的感官都漂浮在头顶立体投影的虚空的星之海洋里，各种各样的光芒或接近或疏远，排布成难以追溯的遥远形状，从无从上下左右的西面八方汇集成数不清的温暖光流纵贯横通着无垠的暗黑。光流交错间，整个宇宙的能量都似乎涌动起来，颠簸着跨越不知多少光年的星海里漂泊的心灵。

“吉尔……菲……艾斯……”在颠簸中寻求着支撑点的金发恺撒无力地伸出双手，攀附上此时正主导着这场汹涌波涛的主谋的颈背，再向上，摩挲着那柔滑蜷曲的红发。被熏蒸得朦胧的视野里，那红色的发在室内恰到好处的灯光下宛如传说里沸腾清水的火焰。

“在……莱因……哈特……大人。”主谋借势抱起金发天使，于是两人位置颠倒间，阵地通道更深处的火热，以及天使微颤的低吟几乎吞噬了深入者仅存的一点理智。凭着这点理智，红发大公望进此刻处于上峰的冰青色的眼眸，似乎要在那迷离的眼底最深处看到自己的倒影。于是，他看见自己的身影掩映在浩瀚的星海里。那片星海是伯伦希尔的天顶上经常可以看见的风景，此时，在这双熟悉的眼里，却向着星潮涌动的八荒寰宇延伸出无尽的边际。

于是，奔流不息的星之海洋里，光能的浪汹波涌间，激荡的灵魂随波逐流着，一波波推高着呼之欲出的身心合一的巅峰。仿佛星辰累积了漫长的等待，在各种能量积聚达到阈值时终于轰然喷发，吞噬了周遭一切的平静，留下光辉与能量奔向星海的各个角落，任一路数不清的光年蹉跎。

激荡的巅峰过后，金发恺撒几乎瘫软在身下汗湿却让他贪恋的怀抱里。金色的卷曲长发铺开在温暖健硕的胸膛上，有些调皮的发梢随着喘息的起伏扫过，红发大公忍不住轻笑出声，伸手去拂那灯光下泛着光晕的发丝，却被对方捉住了手。金发恺撒的另一只手在那片胸膛的某处慢慢抚过，冰蓝的眼里露出细小的被隐藏得很好的回忆。自从他的半身奇迹般回到他身边，那处伤疤他早已看了无数遍，那里的痕迹也早已被处理得几乎看不清，但是金发恺撒却依然觉得呼吸一触到那里就像要停止。

瞬间变得冰冷的手被红发大公的另一只手握住，暖如午后阳光。红发大公坐起身来，抽出一边的手环抱着他的金发天使，另一只手轻轻托起天使的脸，深深地，望进天使又要凝结的冰湖般的眼底。“莱茵哈特大人，我早已说过，我绝不会离开您，也绝不会再让那样的事情发生。”

靠在那温暖的胸膛上，任那有力的心跳引导着自己的，许久，金发恺撒双手环住怀抱主人的肩颈。下一秒，红发大公只觉得颈动脉处正被一种湿润的温度反复安抚着。那里同样曾经存在着一个深刻的伤疤，在彼此的记忆里刻骨铭心了一页鲜红的画面。“吉尔菲艾斯，我也是一样的。绝不离开你，也绝不会让过去的错误再现。”

“莱茵哈特大人，我从未怀疑过您，也没有人比我更了解您对约定的执着。”金发天使在自己颈间磨蹭得让人浑身发热，于是红发大公将自己拉开一点距离，决定以实际行动打消天使那遗留的不安与歉意。“既然如此，您能与我约定今晚的次数吗？”

“哦，胆子不小。那好，你说几次？”感受到尚在体内已然开始蠢蠢欲动的某个罪魁祸首，金发恺撒将他的半身推倒在柔软的床上，居高临下，望进那暖如春风的深蓝眼眸，轻笑道。

“谨遵陛下教诲。”

“哼，油嘴滑舌……”语句的末端已然被吞入彼此火热的唇舌间。  
……

窗外，新帝国中心的繁华正伴随着不夜的灯火、往来的宇航船地上车欣欣向荣着。费沙航空港军部专用的泊位里，白色的伯伦希尔静静停靠着，紧挨着夺目鲜红的巴尔巴罗沙。夜色漫长，跨越无数光年的星光汇成缱绻的暖洋。  
*********************************************  
碎碎念：臣友如何，陌生人如何，一切都阻挡不了两只早就交织在一起的羁绊。


End file.
